shadow hearts
by CrisscrossAnime
Summary: she is a mortal. he is a vampire. How are the both related to each other? And how could she love a vampire? sesskik pls review
1. prologue

**Hey! It's my first sesskik fanfic. So pls read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not owe inuyasha**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Prologue**

Kikyou's POV

I am kikyou higurashi. My family died when I was 10 and was only left with a younger sister, kagome higurashi. I am 22 years old and kagome is 2 years younger than me. Both of us were never of good terms. She would often beat me up but I was never able to return blows as I am weaker. She took all my hard earn savings to feed herself and I was always starving. What could I do? She's my sister after all…

Normal POV

The sun was setting, dying the whole sky crimson- orange. It was a beautiful sight. Kikyou had just knocked off and was going home. Thinking of the word "home" dreads kikyou. It reminds her of all the bruises she would be getting. She was at the front gate now. She wished that she could just live with somebody else instead of her annoying sister. She slowed down her pace and soon it was reduced to one step per minute. Oh how she wanted to turn and just run…

"Sister! You're back!"Kagome opened the door and pulled a surprised kikyou inside. Why is he so happy? She has never welcomed kikyou in like this before, "inuyasha!Meet my sister, kikyou higurashi."

So that's the reason. Kagome must have invited her friends over and that's the only time she's good to her, treat her like a sister. But yet the opposite when it's just the two of them.

"Here, sister1 have some tea! It must be hard for you to work full time outside…"

Lies…

Kikyou took a sip of the tea and shot a bitter smile at kagome, who started introducing her friends. Kikyou's head was feeling giddy, her eyelids getting heavier by the minute. The next moment, she was lying on the floor, unconscious. She has been drugged by kagome and her friends…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**A/N: hope you all like it. Will update soon. Pls review!**


	2. meeting the blood sucking creature

Hey! Thanks for reviewing, ya, chapter 2 is finally up! Pls read and review.

Disclaimer: I do not owe Inuyasha!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o

**Chapter 1**

"Where am I?" Kikyou opened her eyes. Her head was throbbing with pain. Darkness was around her and she could feel tinges of pain at her neck. Her neck? She did not remember hurting her neck. No, she was positive that she did not hurt her neck. She found out that she was being tied up and could not move, also, another reason was that somebody was lying above her, preventing her from moving. The "somebody" lifted up his face to come face to face with Kikyou…

"A VAMPIRE!"

"Shhhh! I can't stand people screaming. Especially girls, ok? So stop it before I suck you dry!" the vampire put his hands around her mouth and immediately she stopped screaming when he bared his fangs at her.

Kikyou further noticed that he had long silver hair up to his waist and also he had golden eyes that any girl could drool over it. His was good-looking and was wearing a black tux with a cloak hanging from his neck. An ideal person for a boyfriend.

"Who are you?"

"I am Sesshomaru… by the way who are you and what are you doing here?"

"I am not sure… the last thing I remembered was blacking out and the next moment, I was here… by the way, my name's Kikyou."

Kikyou… hmm…I thought you are a weird person who tied herself up and chose to sleep in an abandoned mansion."

NO WAY!"

"Shut it!"

Oops. Sorry… can you untie me?"

"No."

"Why?"

"I prefer to watch you struggling helplessly trying to free yourself." Sesshomaru smirked as he turned to walk away but was stop by Kikyou's voice.

"Please untie me… I'll do anything for you…" That's it. She had said something that Sesshomaru could not reject. In his life, there is one thing that he wanted to do and now Kikyou can help him grant that wish.

"You must take me to your place. Take me along when you go. Let me explore the world."

Okay. I'll do it… now untie me."

In a flash, Sesshomaru got the strings untied and Kikyou immediately propped herself up against the wall.

"We will go once dawn breaks. Its late now, maybe you can just go and sleep or rest…"Sesshomaru said to the girl.

"What about you?"

"Vampires do not sleep at night."

"Oh…" Kikyou closed her eyes but soon enough, she could feel the pain at her neck again. Hers eyes popped open and saw Sesshomaru sucking on her blood, again, "What are you doing?" She said as a vein mark appeared.

Sesshomaru stopped when he knew Kikyou was looking at him, angrily.

"Err… I am just doing a blood test…"

SLAP!

Kikyou had slapped him.

"You should learn to be more honest."

"But it's the truth! I'm doing a blood test to see if your blood is delicious enough for me…"

SLAP!

Another time.

"Suck blood again and it will not hurt only in the face."

"Aren't you a bit scared of me? Many people were scared by me but never in my life have I've seen someone so bold as in to slap a vampire."

"Why should I be afraid of you…" Kikyou's face was white in fear. She swore she had seen something flew past Sesshomaru's back. Fear spelt in her eyes.

"Are you ok?"

Kikyou took a few steps backwards still frightened by what she had seen.

"What happen to you? Are you alright?"

This time, shadows covered the both of them followed by somebody's voice.

"Kikyou-san! Are you in here?"

Kikyou recognized the voice and regain her sanity. Those voices… they were from her good friends, Sango and Miroku. They must have known that she was missing.

"Sango! Miroku! I'm over here…" Before she could shout anymore, Sesshomaru covered her mouth with his hands.

"Don't! You are going to reveal me!"

"Oh no… I forgot…"

"Too late! They heard you. I'll go hide and meet you tomorrow when you set off. It was nice meeting you anyway…" Sesshomaru planted a kiss on her hand and jumped away to hide.

Kikyou smiled as she looked at the spot that he had kissed her.

"Miroku! She's here!" A raven-haired girl walked in as she hugged Kikyou, " what happened to you? We saw Kagome and her friend, Inuyasha taking you here. We were worried and followed them; thank goodness you are safe…"

"Ya. We were so worried about you, especially Sango." Miroku followed behind with a handprint imprinted on his face. Kikyou guessed that he must have been touching Sango's butt again.

" Sorry for making you all to be so worried about me…"

"Is there anyone else? We've heard voices just now while passing by… did he do anything to you?" Sango asked as Kikyou just merely shook her head.

"Kikyou-san!"

"What's the matter, Miroku?"

"Your neck… its bitten by a vampire." Miroku pointed to her neck where Sesshomaru have bitten her, "you will be possess by that vampire…"

"Don't scare her, Miroku!" Sango scolded.

"But it's true! People who are bitten by vampires either die or their body will be taken over by them which then they will wreak havoc."

Kikyou shuddered at that thought. Sesshomaru taking over her body? He is not tthat evil, isn't he? Kikyou touched the wound where she was bitten. Pain surged through her neck as she touched the spot.

"Its only injuries that I have obtained few days ago…" Kikyou smiled as Sango gave a triumphant look at Miroku. But deep down inside her heart, she was quite worried that what Miroku said was true.

"Let's go home, Kikyou…"

"NO!" Kikyou shouted out loud as she remembered herself of Sesshomaru's words.

"Why?"

"Err… It's late now and I think that it would be better if we set off tomorrow when it is brighter…" Kikyou said as she tried to find a suitable excuse.

"Whatever you say then…"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A/N: End of chapter 1! For your information, the previous chapter was the prologue. So I hope that you all will continue giving reviews. Sesshomaru and Kikyou 4ever! Thanks


	3. getting to know more about you

Sorry for the late update! I was busy with school! So enjoy chapter 2!

Disclaimer: I do not owe Inuyasha

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Chapter 2

"Rise and shine! We need to get going now!" Sango shouted as she shook Miroku and Kikyou.

"Sango…" Miroku muttered as his hand reached out for Sango.

WHAM!

He was being slammed by Sango's Hiraikotsu, badly. He woke up immediately and started rubbing his bruises. Kikyou woke up too, from the noises created.

'Let's go! We don't have much time to spare!" Sango said and stressed it especially for the boy, "We still have school!"

They were walking for quite some distance when Kikyou heard a voice in her head which she presumed was Sesshomaru's.

"Wait for a while..." (They are using telepathy)

"What are you doing?"

"I'm merging into your shadows so that you won't look so awkward with a vampire beside you."

"Whatever you say then, but please hurry up…"

"Are you alright? You seemed to slow down a lot…"Sango turned around, "if we don't hurry up, we might miss school."

"Okay." Kikyou said as she plastered a smile on her face.

"Done!"

"Finally! I thought you would take ages to get it done."

"I AM NOT THAT SLOW!"

'Hey! No need to get so worked up! Anyway when are you coming out?"

"stupid wench! Vampires can only come out at night, what else!"

"Sorry…"

The forest was quiet. Kikyou and Sesshomaru did not talk to each other for a moment, same as Sango and Miroku. The tension between them was growing when Sango finally broke it.

"Kikyou-san, I found this book at that mansion… Maybe you want to see it…"She drew out a tattered book from her pocket. At once, Kikyou felt a surge of pain going through her body.

"That's my DIARY!"Sesshomaru exclaimed as Kikyou's hand suddenly snatched the book from the girl. Sango stared at Kikyou's reaction.

"_What have just happened? My hand, it was Sesshomaru controlling it, which means that… HE IS ABLE TO CONTROL ME!"_ Kikyou thought and gasped as she realized the fact.

"Are you really alright, Kikyou? You don't look well…" Sango asked worriedly upon seeing that Kikyou's face was turning white.

"N-no… let's continue…"

"Tell us if you are not feeling well, okay?"

"Okay…"

Kikyou stared at the diary in her hands. Why was Sesshomaru so agitated over this book? What so special about it? She was about to open the book when an unseen force was pushing against her hands, preventing her from opening the book.

"Stop it! It takes a lot of willpower to control your hands alone and I will be needing lots of blood for that."

"Why don't you just let me open the book?"

"It's my personal Diary! Why should I show you?"

"Come on… please?"

"No"

"Pretty please?"

"NO!"

"Okay, you win."

After walking for about ten minutes or so, they finally reached a clearing revealing, their school.

"Oh no!" the bell is going to go off in another five minutes time!" Miroku shouted as the three ran to the building. Luckily, they managed to get there on time. Kikyou wasn't surprised when she saw Kagome's shocked face.

"Kagome…"

"Stop it, sister. Even if you have come back, there will be no place for you to stay in."

"What do you mean?"

"Inuyasha has moved in…"

Kikyou could not believe her ears. Kagome betraying her own sister! How can she let a guy stay in their house? Tears welled up in her eyes, tears of anger and tears of loneliness. She quickly wiped it away when their teacher, Kaede-sensei, stepped in.

"Class, there will be a surprise history test today. Keep all your books and get ready for it." Kaede-sensei said as she passed down the paper.

"Oh my god! I didn't revise my history! Look like I am going to flunk this test…" Kikyou groaned as she received the paper.

"The answer is so obvious."

"Sesshomaru?"

"Hn?"

"Can you help me?"

"No."

"Want me to show the diary?"

"Okay, okay! I give up! I'll help you!"

"That's better."

So Sesshomaru was Kikyou's answer provider although Kikyou do feel bad about it, but she could not help it. If she failed this test, she would be so embarrassed as she is well known for the best student in the school.

"You owe me a litre of blood tonight!" Sesshomaru told her grumpily, cursing after every answer he gave her.

"Okay…" Kikyou mumbled, not caring what he had said. She was too busy writing the answer that she did not know she was getting herself into a blood debt.

That night

Kikyou walked along the streets, cold and hungry. Her sister had locked the door, preventing her from going in. She had not found a place to stay for the night yet.

"Why don't you go home?" Sesshomaru popped out from behind, giving her a scare.

"How did you get out!"

"I can get out whenever I like, but preferably in the night. We hate lights."

"…"

"So why didn't you go home?"

"My sister doesn't want me to go back. Her boyfriend had moved in…" Kikyou started to cry as she slowly kneeled down on the ground. Sesshomaru was clueless. He had never handled girls before, especially crying ones. He put his hand around her shoulders, comforting her and to his surprise, Kikyou dug her head into his neck, tears falling freely, wetting his shirt.

"Kikyou…"

"What?" ** sob **

Sesshomaru stood up, carrying her in bridal style as he seemly glided into the forest. After some minutes, they reached the same old place, thee mansion where they first met.

"What are we doing here?" Kikyou asked, drying her tears.

"Kikyou, you can stay here for the time being…"

"But the house is… almost falling apart!"

"I've been living here for years and nothing happened to me! If you don't like it you can always sleep somewhere else!"

"Who say that I won't stay! Then what about food and clothes!"

"Don't worry. I'll make sure that you have enough of it." Sesshomaru glared at her as he carried her upstairs, leading to a spacious room with a huge bed and a wardrobe inside.

"This will be your room. It used to be my mother's but you may use it. You can also wear her clothes which is inside the wardrobe." He put her down and pointed to it.

"Wait! Your mother is a vampire too!"

"No. A person will only become a vampire when he is bearing a grudge."

"You mean you are waiting to take revenge on someone?"

"Yes. I have been holding a grudge for the past hundred years but I lost track of my victim and I will not rest in peace until I've killed him"

"Oh…"

"Its late now, you might want to get some sleep. But before that…" Sesshomaru gave a smirk as he pushed Kikyou onto the bed and climbed on top of her. His hands were holding down her wrist, preventing her from struggling.

"What are you doing! Don't you think that it's a bit too early to do this…"

"Its late now and if I don't get any blood tonight, I will get weak and that will be when cases of people getting their blood sucked dry will happen!" Sesshomaru growled as he lowered down his head to her neck.

"Doesn't that mean I will die too!" Kikyou gasped as Sesshomaru bit into her neck, starting to feed on her blood.

Kikyou felt her blood draining away. She was getting weak by the moment and soon enough she would be dead. But before she could go any weaker, Sesshomaru stopped.

"Why did you stopped?"

"I can't kill the goose that lay the golden eggs, could I?" he grinned and got off her," Sleep well. You'll need to produce blood for me." He turned and walked away.

"Sesshomaru."

"Hn?" he stopped and spanned around.

"Thank you…"

"No need to thank me. Just repay me by giving me you blood."

"…"

"Go to sleep."

"Can I have another request?"

"What?"

"Can you accompany me? I don't feel good sleeping here alone."Kikyou shifted her eyes uncomfortably, "but if you don't want, it's fine with me."

"As you wish…" Sesshomaru said as he sat next to her on the bed. At that moment, a lightning was seen, lighting up the place for a second. Kikyou gave a startled cry as she hold on to Sesshomaru's arm.

"What's with you?"

"I-I am scared of lightning since young. I don't know why but it always bring back memories that haunt me continuously."

"Look like you are finally afraid of something." The vampire gave a smirk when she held on tighter to him.

"Its not funny!"

"Calm down! That was only a joke! Go to sleep now."

"Will you stay by me? Till next morning?"

"Okay! Just go and sleep!"

Kikyou lied down on the bed and her body sank into the mattress. Her hands were still clinging on Sesshomaru's arms, refusing to let go of it. Sesshomaru looked at her sleeping form, lights from the windows shone on her pale skin, her eyes were closed and eyebrows slightly knitted. He also noticed her raven-black hair which was sprawled on the bed and some over her body. For the first time, Sesshomaru actually felt that she was… beautiful. His face tainted pink when he saw how tight Kikyou had hugged her hands around his. He brushed away some of the bangs that were covering her face and smiled the first sincere smile in a hundred years…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A/N: Finally! Completed! Pls read and review! I will update as soon as possible!


	4. the painful truth

**YAY! Finally I've updated after like one year plus? I apologized to the people out there… it was just that I got into a Naruto craze and have been trying to think of Naruto fanfic… I have one right now in mind… hehehe. Really looking forward to type it… But on second thought, I better finish this story first… X**

**Chapter 4 finally out! D Thx for all the reviews and the patience of you ppl out there! .**

**Disclaimer: I do not owe Inuyasha and Naruto or any of its character**

_Italic thoughts_

…oOo…

Rays of sunlight crept into the room and shone on the sleeping girl. The sunlight was warm, maybe a bit too warm for her liking. Her eyes slowly opened and she surveyed the surroundings. She was sleeping in a bed and Sesshomaru was nowhere in sight.

"_Maybe he left…"_

Kikyou got down from bed and started walking around, trying to find the restroom. It was a Saturday and she did not have any plans yet for the day. Hurriedly, she washed up and changed into her usual home clothes. Just as she walked out of the restroom, something caught the corner of her eyes. Sesshomaru's diary was lying on the dressing table, untouched.

"_Taking a look wouldn't hurt right?"_ filled with curiosity, she took the book in both her hands, _"Furthermore, he's not here…"_

Finally, unable to resist the temptation, she opened the book with care and started scanning through the pages. Each page was filled with his neat handwriting which made it easier to read, fast.

**Tuesday (Rainy) **

**Dear diary, **

**It's raining today. I wonder if the rain will stop soon… I really want to visit mum. She died a few months back and I'm feeling very lonely now. It's my first time writing here so I hope that you will get to know me better. I feel lost now, they said that mum committed suicide but I saw her being killed by a guy. He was scary. My father died long time back ago… I remember my mum saying he died when I was two years old or something… Oh yes, I am now ten years old by the way. From now on I will be sharing more things about me. After all, you are my only friend now.**

**Sesshomaru**

"_Wow… talked about being parentless at such a young age… we are in the same boat." _Kikyou continued reading.

**Wednesday (Sunny)**

**Dear diary, **

**I managed to visit mum today! Plus, I gave her some of the daisies that could be found in the field. She said that she loved daisies as it is beautiful and refreshing. I prefer bellflowers…**

Kikyou stopped at the sentence and re-read the words again. No doubt. Her name IS bellflower and Sesshomaru liked it. A slight blush came to her face. She flipped the pages somewhere towards the end and read again.

**Saturday (Cloudy)**

**Dear diary,**

**There was the guy again! I wonder why is he here in the first place… it seems that he comes here everyday and worst still, to look at me. I am really bothered by it. Although I've turned into twenty one years old, it still couldn't be help but to feel uneasy when someone is spying on you.**

**Maybe I should approach him? Or maybe I should not… I hope he's not dangerous.**

**Sesshomaru**

She skipped a few more days to the last entry.

**Monday (Thunderstorm)**

**Dear diary,**

**I shouldn't have invited that guy in. He asked me about my past and we started talking. Until when it's finally time to go, he suddenly turned to me and stabbed me with a knife in my stomach. He then laughed and mumbled something about getting rid of the last family member before walking away. I realized he was the one who killed my mum. I swear I'm going to get my revenge even if it means turning into a vampire and hunting him down. I afraid I can't hold any longer, the pain in my abdomen was too great. This may be the last time I'm writing here… Thanks for being my friend all these while. Goodbye.**

**Sess-**

Without completing his name, there was a blotch of blood just lying underneath his entry. Kikyou started trembling and closed the book. _"That's how he became a vampire…"_

She hastily put the book back where it belonged and ran out of the door, to be met by Sesshomaru's chest. Se hit squarely in his chest as his hands held her waist, supporting her.

"You okay? You look kinda pale…" He asked, with a hint of concern.

"I'm alright… Where have you been?"

"Is that why you were so worried? I never knew you have those kind of feelings for me…" he smirked.

"Shut up and answer me the question!"

"I went… to visit my mother…"

There was silence between the two of them. She suddenly felt guilty for asking that question. His eyes were now downcast as his silver locks fell over his sides.

"I-I'm sorry for bring that up… I didn't know you were that sensitive…"

"Never mind, it's not your fault anyway…"

There was a second round of pause. Each of them not knowing what to speak.

Well… you want to go out? It's a weekend today." Kikyou said, trying to lighten up the atmosphere.

"Sounds fine…"

"WAIT! No merging into shadows this time! You are going to get into the sunlight today." She smiled playfully, "So go put on some decent clothing now."

"You're joking right?"

"No."

"… Fine."

After a few minutes, he got out, wearing a grey turtleneck and jeans. Kikyou almost wiped the drool at the corner of her mouth. He looked fantastic! Although simple, but really fitting on him.

"What are you gaping at?"

"I thought you would not have any clothes to wear…"

"These are clothes that were left here long time back. It had only been around two hundred years so I don't think I'm losing any fashion here."

Kikyou tried hard not to giggle as she covered her mouth with her hands. She was wearing a white sleeveless top with a brown three-quarter pants. Look simple enough too.

"Let's go then!"

…oOo…

The girl tried her best not to laugh out loud ending up choking herself. She had been watching Sesshomaru trying to eat ice-cream and well… things started to get interesting.

First, when Kikyou passed the ice-cream to him, all he could do was to stared at the cone as if it was some alien food from outer space. If looks could emit heat waves, the ice-cream would have been melted away by now. Kikyou licked her ice-cream, at the same time asking Sesshomaru to follow her actions. Still having doubts, he stick out his tongue and let it merely touched the surface.

"_Maybe he like sweet stuffs…" _Kikyou giggled as she watched the vampire starting to enjoy the dessert in his hand. It was really fun going out with him, although with a few complaining and threatening to suck her dry…

Unknowingly to them, two pairs of eyes were observing their every move.

"I see, I see… another person holding a grudge… maybe things will get interesting, especially with that girl around…" Bankoutsu smirked as he turned to his partner who was busy typing away on his laptop.

"According to the data we have, this vampire's mother was being killed by some guy. He is out to seek revenge for him." Jankoutsu read out the details and type some more. He finished the last word and pressed 'Enter' before the page navigated to another one, with a picture of Kikyou.

"It is interesting after all… Currently going out with the person he had always wanted to kill… Should we side the girl or the vampire this round? It seems that both parties are not at fault."

Jankoutsu said nothing. He continued his work at the same time keeping the two in sight. He and Bankoutsu are specialists in vampires. Their jobs were to make sure that the vampires will be able to leave the world in peace, by helping them with their grudge. But if the vampire was the one at fault, they would eliminate it. That's their job.

"Keep following them and gather as many data as possible."

…o0o…

It was really fun to go out with Kikyou, which Sesshomaru had to agree. He experienced things that are way beyond his imagination. Like he learnt that vending machines need coins for it to work and definitely not by sticking an arm inside and digging out what you wanted. That incident almost got his hand stuck in that freaking machine and he felt like heaving the thing and smash it on the ground.

Both of them walked home or rather the half broken mansion or castle whatever you call it… they did not want the day to be over, they had so much fun… Unfortunately, time wait for no man, it was already eleven in the night.

They walked along the pavement as the lights from the roadside lamps shone on them. There was silence between the both of them, but it was a comfortable silence, not an awkward one. Kikyou gave a sigh, earning a questioning look from company.

"What's the matter?"

"Oh… nothing, it's just that it have been such a long time since I have so much fun in a day…"

"I can see that, especially after seeing how your sister dumps you."

"…"

Kikyou slightly winced at the painful truth. Her sister sacrificed her living place for her boyfriend. Not for long, they reached their destination and both of them walked into the house.

"Kikyou, thanks for today, I really had a fun time with you."

"It' really uncomfortable to stay in the house all day long… so maybe it would be better to go out and enjoy yourself for a moment." Kikyou smiled and walked past Sesshomaru.

"Kikyou…" Before he could say anything further, the girl turned around and came face to face with him.

"Yes?"

"Well… its just that, I've been getting this feeling… it was almost the same when my mother was around, but it's different… it really felt special…" Sesshomaru said it with full sincerity in his eyes, "Its really have been a long time ever since I felt this way."

Kikyou gasped. To her, it was the same as confessing his love. It shocked her at first but soon cleared away when she felt his lips on hers. It was only for a short moment, he broke the kiss a few seconds after when their lips met. Kikyou's mind was still in confusion. He declared his love for her and now he is kissing her?

Right outside, Bankoutsu and Jankoutsu were watching them (I'm surprise that they actually followed this far). They admitted that they were too surprise at that action.

"Things really had gotten so interesting…" Bankoutsu said as he looked over to Jankoutsu, "Should we pay them a visit?"

"I think it would be better if we just consult the girl alone and not let the vampire know of our identity."

"Yea…"

"Problem now is, how are we going to do it? They seemed inseparable."

"Someone's approaching the door… I go take a look; you continue to hear what they are saying, oh and record it down too."

With a nod as an answer, Bankoutsu went to the front door, making sure he was hidden from view and peeked at the late visitor. One of them was a girl, striking resemblance to Kikyou. She lifted up her hand and knocked on the door.

The door was soon opened by Kikyou herself and she stared at the person right in front of her… it was, Kagome. Her boyfriend, Inuyasha, was nowhere in sight.

"What are you doing here?" Kikyou asked coldly, so cold that it could freeze the lake in summer. Sesshomaru was standing behind her, as he scrutinized Kagome from head to toe.

"_It's the same person who dumped Kikyou here."_

"Kikyou… it's just that, I know I am in the wrong… I was wrong to chase you out like that." Her eyes showing the presence of guiltiness, "I'm sorry, can you come back?"

"Kagome, you know that it's impossible to do that especially after what YOU have done to me. And I don't see the need of coming back since you already have your boyfriend living with you…"

"PLEASE KIKYOU! I'm really sorry! I broke off with him which then made me realized how lonely the house had became. I really miss you, sister."

That was the first time ever that she had ever called her by the term, 'sister'. Kikyou's eyes softened and looked at her swollen eyes. _"She had been crying…"_

"But how do you know I am staying here? I didn't remember telling you…"

"I saw you and him… you two… and I followed you here." She pointed to Sesshomaru at the back, "Are you coming back?"

"Well…"

"Please Kikyou, I'm really sorry."

"But Sesshomaru…"

"Go ahead, Kikyou." The man spoke finally, "She had apologized."

A sharp pain shot through her heart. She did not want to leave Sesshomaru. But Kagome is her sister… it would be too heartless to leave her. Furthermore, he had confessed to her, does he really want to let her go? Kikyou was unsure which side to take.

"Go on, Kikyou…" Sesshomaru pushed her outside before slamming the door harshly behind her. She turned around, and looked at the door which was staring right back at her. She bit her lips to control the emotions that were raging in her like a wild fire.

"_So in the end he chose to leave me… if he wants it that way, two can play the game…"_

She walked away with Kagome. Unknown to her, Sesshomaru was leaning against the door (from the inside). He himself could not bear to leave Kikyou. He had no choice. After all, he is an avenger. After he gotten his revenge, he will just disappear from the Earth's surface. He had to let her go eventually…

A tear started forming at the edges of his golden eyes before sliding down. He had to let go still…

…o0o…

**Crisscrossanime: YAY! I'm done with this chapter! Now back to the slacking mode again…**

**Sesshomaru: No way, I'm going to keep a watch on you and make sure you write the next chap. Maybe I should tie you to the chair or something…**

**Crisscrossanime: NOOOO!!!! I need to study!!! PRETTY PLEASE?? ****Puppy eyes**

**Sesshomaru: It's useless against me… (Start tying the author to a chair)**

**Crisscrossanime: Dammit! Kawamiri!(An attack in Naruto, a replacement attack)**

**Sesshomaru: What the- She just changed into a log??!!!**

**Naruto: Geez… What's wrong with that? It's a basic attack, baka. **

**Sesshomaru: (vein popped up and draws out tokijin) Prepare to die…**

**Naruto: HAHAHA! Shadow replication! (A few replicates of Naruto appearing)**

**Sesshomaru: CRISSCROSSANIME! GET ME OUT OF THIS FREAKING PLACE!!!**

**Crisscrossanime: Fine… You should really be appreciative that I don't write inuyasha and Naruto crossovers…**

**Sesshomaru:… I'm still tying you to the chair…**

**Crisscrossanime: Nooooooo……….**

**There! Here you go… I may or may not be updating for another few months or so… hope you guys will be patient with me though… **

**I am lacking of inspirations… especially during the exam weeks… hahas XD**

**Pls R & R**


End file.
